Runaway heart
by Padli angel
Summary: When Rose decides to take faith in her own hands. She left court for human world to heal from Dimitris harsh words-'Love fades, mine has.'
1. Runaway heart

**This is my first fanfic so this is all new to me. Take some time to read it. It gets better after a few chapters. ~M**

* * *

I was in my room in my jeans and t-shirt that said 'Mad, but I don't care' and thought about everything that happened. It was HIS fault!

He said it would be okay, that we would be together. As if. HE is now the reason I had a fight with my best friend.

Who went to the other side of the world for HIM?! Me!

Who broke a criminal out of prison for HIM!? Me!

And who does he thanks/praises/follows everywhere!? HER! Not me, but HER.

I am done with this place. That's why I'm running away. That wasn't the plan, but I really have no choice.

Don't understand me wrong I want to stay, but I can't stand the thought of him following her around like a lost puppy.

I loved him and I loved her, but they decided to stab me in the back...WHO AM I KIDDING I STILL LOVE THEM! But it won't change my mind.

I packed all my stuff and ironically it was so little that it fitted into my gym bag. And even more ironic is the fact that almost everything was a painful reminder of either of them.

_ROSE!_

It was Lissa calling me through the bond we shared.

I could feel the regret and sadness coming through her. It only made this decision so much harder.

_Rose, please I'm sorry!We can work this out just don't leave!Please!_

I send her a text about how did she know I was going to leave.

_We can see you through the window from the palace_

We? I wonder.I looked up and that's when I saw them.

All of the people I once trusted.

There on the balcony of the palace stood Mia, Eddie, Christian, Janine, Abe-wait, where did he come from? The last time I saw him was in Russia.; Lissa, and Dimitri.

I froze. So many people that have come close to my heart in such short time.

Most of my loved once, up there, didn't even deserve the pain of missing me might say I'm overreacting but, I saw how much those people love me and can I tell you It's incredible.

Well everyone but Dimitri obviously. He hates me. Not that I care anymore.

I looked at each one of them in the eyes for the last time and they held so many different emotions.

Mia looked sad, we had grown attached to each other.

Eddie looked like he was going to cry, oh, my big brother is going to miss me. I'll miss him too. At least he has Jill. He thinks I don't know about them. But something tells me he understood that I know when I looked at him.

My mom looked like the controlled guardian she is, but I could see the compassion she feels towards me and I think maybe it's because she had to face something similar to what I'm going through now. I smile towards her.

I'm holding back tears already.

Next I look at Christian.

He looks sad and pissed as hell-I really hope that it's not at me. I know he'll protect Lissa, that's why this makes me leaving an option. Yes, I'm angry at her for choosing his side, but she was my best friend for 18 years. I can't just forget that. Of course, that doesn't mean I'll forgive her or that I'll be able to trust her anytime soon.

Abe, now he is interesting. A mix of sadness reflected in his eyes -he just got his daughter back and now she is already leaving -and uncontrolled anger-I believe it's meant for Belikov.

Lissa has the same emotion as before: sadness and regret.I know I'm a bad person for doing this to her, but I would be lying if I said I didn't blame her for a little of what's happened.

And last but not least, the man that broke me into a thousand waves of pieces.

Dimitri looked impassive like I would expect, but when I looked at him up close I saw...what? regret?sadness?As if. I probably just need some sleep.

_Rose I know that I screwed up but please __give me another chance._

I mouth _I'm sorry_ to people I'm not angry at and turn around.

I hear Lissa run down the stairs.

I pull my phone out and dial a number I have almost forgotten.

"Hello?"

"Hi, Becky. it's Rose, can you come to pick me up from the bus station?"

"Sure, wich one and when?"

"The one on the Bluesa street"

"Meet you there in five"

"k"

When I finished my phone call, Lissa was nowhere to be seen- probably because there are so many stairs in the palace -and when I looked up I saw that everyone was gone -the queen probably called them and everyone knows that you can't say no to the queen of our world.

Fine by me, I'm going and if I'm lucky I won't see them again.

Becky, fortunately, lives in New York but came to Montana to sing for a well-known club here called The Rush.

I looked around for the last time seeing a beautiful garden full of flowers that always smelt like summer and with that I walked to the bus stop and got ready for my new life.


	2. Lissa POV

**Okay, I would like to clear some things up. I am not from Croatia but from Slovenia. The problem with Slovenia is that it's such a small country that it doesn't no one even realises that it's there.**

**I am going to be short on time for a while because of the tests and presentations in school.**

**I know I make no sense.**

**This is a bit short but like I said. not much time.**

* * *

LPOV

She left…she really left. How did this happen? Just a year ago we were closer than ever running from guardians.

When I think about it I know how this happened. I was more interested in her ex that I totally forgot about everyone else. It isn't his fault. He is suffering from his past as a strigoi, but me I have no excuse for ignoring everyone.

I have to go after her. I thought. But will they let me, probably not.

I hate myself for doing this to her. She doesn't deserve the things that happened to her. She never had a family, her friend died, her love was turned strigoi,I leave her after 12 almost 13 years of friendship and sisterhood (Yes I count).

I hope we find her. She needs a friend right now-even if it isn't Eddie or Adrian or Mia or Jill. I don't care who I just hope that she's okay.

"Vasilisa are you alright?" The queen asked me. I just sighed and said "I worry about Rose, your majesty, she and I…We didn't say goodbye on good terms."

Dimitri looked at me with guilt and I shook my head, letting him know it wasn't his fault.

But I could see it in his eyes he didn't believe me.

"Can I go after her, your majesty?" It was her turn to sigh."I am deeply sorry Vasilisa but until things come down at court you can't leave this building. Things are rather complicated right now."She looked sorry enough and her aura told me she didn't like being locked in here what surprised me was that she too missed Rose. I guess she didn't hate her after all.

"I can wait your majesty, but can Abe...I mean Mr. Mazur look for her in the meantime?"

She took a few second to think it through, but then she smiled and answered.

"Of course may when you look for her you will already know where to look."

I smiled back and said.

"Thank you, your mayesty"

When I came back to my room there was already everyone waiting for me.

"Are we going after her?" Mia asked me.

"No we can't, but Abe can" We all looked at Abe and he looked at each one of us…well he glared at Dimitri.

"Already searching for you really think I would let her go once I found her?"

And with that he stormed out of the room.

Christian walked to me and hugged me.

"It'll be okay, she'll be fine and we will find her."

I explained to all of them why we can't go right now and they understood.

After a while they left and I was alone with slept in the same bed that night and he was holding me so tightly I couldn't breathe.I was grateful.

I'll find you Rose don't worry

I fell asleep trying not to think about the fact she was running away because and from me.


	3. New starts and old friends

**I thank all of you for your support**** and I'm soooooooo sorry for not updating more It's just that school right now is just crazy and I have to get good grades like all 5(which is like an A+) and 4(like an A-).But mostly A+.**

**If you have any requests about anything, write it as a review or PM me I check my email almost every day (if they don't ban me from the computer).**

**And before I forget would you like a chapter in Abe POV?**

**So here's the new chapter. Hope you like it (: **

* * *

I was walking around the mall searching for some new things for my new life.

I entered many shops later on that day. I was about to end my shopping 'adventure' when I spotted a little internet café.

_Well, I wouldn't mind a cup of hot chocolate and a muffin._

Either way I would get a job when Becky and I arrive in New York. I wonder what job I wold get considering I don't have any experience.

It doesn't matter I would worry about that later. I have to decide what college I'll attend to. I wouldn't have the chance to go to one if I decided to stay there with THEM. Argh, just thinking about them is making me mad-wait mad …no more like rage.

Anyway, I couldn't get the waitresses attention so I tried my luck with the waiter that was just walking around.

It worked. All I had to do was wave over so he noticed and he got this lusty look right away.

_God, is he drooling? Men this day are disgusting- Well if you could call him that cuz' by the looks of it I'd say he's nineteen._

I ordered a cup of hot chocolate and a cookie because they didn't have muffins or cupcakes.

When I finished I gathered all my things and stood up.

The waiter from earlier wanted my number, but I made some lame excuse about not having a phone. He actually bought it, that poor guy thought he had a chance.

Sorry, I don't think I'm going to be in a relationship for a long while.

So with that I walked to the bus station.

**20 minutes later…**

I was waiting at the bus station for a while now

_I really hope she'll come because if she doesn't I don't have anywhere else to go._

As if on cue I saw her black Cabriolet around the corner.

_Good, it was beginning to rain. Wait who is that with her…Oh no, please God don't let it be him!_

"_Bonjour, ma chéri." _The beautifully and annoyingly French laced voice said…

* * *

**More next time. Sorry if this was short. I promise I will update as soon as I can. I hope my writer blocks go away.**

**Love you all, M.**


	4. Ibrahim's POV

**So I wanted to clear some ****things up.**

**Adrian and Rose never dated (kinda obvious by now, but still)**

**The situation with Lissa and Dimitri will be explained.**

**And one final thing I'M SOOO SORRY! I know I haven't updated in a while -a long while- but I had so many things to do at school –I know it's a lame excuse, but It's true.**

**But it's like I read other people's stories and they're soo good. The writing is fantastic and then I read mine and I'm like **_**oh God this is horrible, I'm never going to be as good as them. **_**So yeah It's not a nice feeling.**

**One last thing: If you want I can write more chapters, BUT ONLY IF you write more reviews! That's the deal: MORE REVIEWS, MORE CHAPTERS.**

**Enjoy **

**M.**

* * *

**A.P.O.V.(Abe)**

_I am going to kill him!_

How dare _he_! Hurting my little girl like that!

And then he has the balls to act guilty. To say I was furious was an understatement.

I stormed out of that room like I was on fire. If I find her they don't deserve to know even the slightest bit. They will be sorry, I promise that on my fathers grave!

The moment I stepped of royal grounds I felt some kind of weight role down my shoulders and then…my phone rang.

"Mazur"

"Boss we think we lost her…" That sent me over the edge.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU LOST HER!"

"Um, you see…we can't track her and there is no plane ticket reserved for a Rose Hathaway."

"Well than FIND HER!" If those idiots lost her I am going to FIRE THEM ALL. And I just might ask a friend of mine, a fire user that is, to do the same, but in a different sense.

"Ibrahim, you haven't changed a bit." It couldn't be her. She hated me. She told me that when decided to leave for her and Rose's protection. But I still couldn't get what happened between us in Istanbul past my mind. I knew then and there I will never love anyone else more than I loved Janine Hathaway.

"But then again the last I saw you, you were packing your bags and leaving me pregnant at the age of 18." She was still mad but, I can't say I blame her after all of those things were true and I regret them every day. Maybe it was time to tell her that.

"Janine I never stopped loving you. You know I left you and our daughter because if I stayed my enemies wouldn't rest until they hurt you. All those years of yearning to be there for you two, you don't know about. But let's face it you wouldn't have let me stay if I could. You didn't even keep her…-"I didn't have the chance to finish my sentence.

"Don't you dare tell me what I did wrong! I did what I had to do to survive. If I would have kept Rose they would have marked me for a blood whore and I didn't go through all those years of training and working to be gossiped about! I have always cared about Rose and if I took care of her she would have to deal with the weight of what we have done thrown upon her shoulders. I love her enough to protect her from that."

That was the longest conversation I had with Janine in 19 years. I was taken aback by her outburst.

"Janine, I'm so sorry…"

"Sorry doesn't change a thing, it doesn't take back those 19 years of radio silence. It also doesn't take back all the tears I shed because and for you."

I knew she was opening up to me and that she will forgive me, but with time because she never and I mean _never _showed people her emotions like she did right now.

She looked like she was on the verge of crying. I couldn't resist, my arms wrapped themselves around her small silhouette on their own accord. She let the tears flow. The lines running down her cheeks were shinning in the morning sun.

"It's going to be alright Janine, I promise." There was something so fragile about her that my protective instincts kicked in. "Shh, It's going to be alright aşkım."

She just looked at me with those beautiful green eyes of hers, which showed disbelief. "How Ibrahim, how with everything so messed up will it be alright?! Our daughter ran away and you can bet your Turkish roots that she won't come out until she's ready. If she ever will be…-" I interfered. She sounded so… defeated. But why? Why is she so sure Rose won't come back?

"Janine don't talk like that, we'll find her. I know It looks pretty bad now, but It'll get better I promise you aşkım."

"You don't know how it is Ibrahim. When someone you love with all your heart tells you they don't want you, how it is when all you've known is ripped from you and you have to start new while trying to hide how much it hurts because you know no one cares! You don't know how that felling is like! To be so alone your only company are your shadow and bitter thoughts!"

I was silent for a few moments before I could respond. "Is that how you felt after I left? Because if I had known Janine, if I had known you were pregnant and thought about me a year later I wouldn't have left I swear! I just thought what we did didn't affect you at all and you would find someone more appropriate to be with."

Those green eyes showed me she didn't trust my words but she didn't have a reason to doubt my words, I never lied to her, I always told her the truth no matter how harsh the truth is." Janine have I ever gave you a reason to doubt me?"

"No I guess not, but you still could have stayed. We could have figured something out."

God, I loved this woman. There was no denying it. Maybe it's time she knows that.

"Janine please don't kill me for this, but I have something to tell you." She looked hesitant. "Alright."

"Janine Olivia Hathaway I love you."

Her eyes flooded with fresh tears. Before I knew what was happening she pulled me down by my red scarf and pressed her lips on mine. I lost all current thought. I could feel how desperate we both were, wanting each other but still not allowed to be together. It was irritating. I pulled away It took all my self-control, but I did it.

"C'mon Janine let's go home." I really hoped she knew I meant my house. I haven't been there since I left Janine instead I traveled around the world doing business with dangerous- not as dangerous as me of course- people trying to forget her. "Ibrahim I would love to go home but I'm still on duty." Her look of disappointment didn't come unnoticed by me.

I got a wicked idea. "I think something can be arranged." I took my phone out of my pocket and dialed a well-known number.

"Kuznetsov speaking," Ahh, good old Anatoly still picking up the phone as grumpy as like it was Monday and we had to go to school. "Hello, Anatoly good to hear your voice again."

"Abe?" I could hear the confusion in his voice. "What's the matter?" Always so keen to help.

"Nothing I was just wondering if you could do an old friend a favor." I knew he would watch my back if I want into _**the nest**_ but I didn't know if he would help me with this so I was a little nervous.

Meanwhile, Janine was wearing a confused look on her face but then again she didn't know what I had in mind. I wonder if she forgot Anatoly. She hadn't seen him much even when we were together. I always made sure she would stay away from this world and that no one could link her back to it. But she had met Antoly's wife Sarah and they became good friends before we went our separate ways.

"Yeah sure, anything" When he found out what I was about to ask him, he was going to be pissed.

"Could you make sure that guardian Janine Hathaway would become my guardian?" Recognition showed on Janine's face.

"Oh Abe…" He sounded tired. "Yeah sure just give me a moment." Several minutes passed. I could hear tapping and groaning. "All done she is officially your guardian."

"Thank you, Anatoly." I wanted to hang up when I heard what he said. "So you finally found her huh…" He knew what she meant to me. He was the one who helped me protect her." Yes and I couldn't be happier." There was a few moments of silent on the other side. "I'm happy for you benim arkadaşım."

"Thank you again for your help, goodbye Anatoly." He replied shortly "Goodbye Zmey." I smiled inadvertently.

Janine turned to me. "So I guess we can go home huh?" She looked happy. It made my day. "Yes aşkım we can"

We walked to my car. I opened her door and with that, we drove home. This time permanently.

* * *

**benim arkadaşım-my friend**

**Aşkım-my love**

**So love it? Hate it? Let me know!**

**I'm not very good at endings, but I think this one really wasn't that bad.**

**Don't give up on me okey, I 'll write as fast as I can now that Holidays are coming and months are filled with exams. You should only worry if I ever don't update in more than six months. In that case, you should worry like crazy.**

**I wanted to explain why I always put an M at the end of every chapter. It is the first letter of my name. I wanted to create a profile( you know where you describe your self?) but every time it overloades, freezes and then deletes its self.**

**My name is Melissa and I would gladly hear your comments.**

**Love you all. (you know how to PM me, you can do it anytime, for anything it doesebn't have to involve the story. I'm a pretty good listener. (**_**Or so they say**_**) (: **


	5. Meeting Nicolas

**Sorry, sorry, sorry! I know I haven't updated in like… **_**6 months!**_** Has it been that long? To me, it still feels like February! I lost track of time and had some major writer blocks. Even now that I'm writing this I **_**still**_** don't know what I'm going to write! **

**ATTENTION! I am changing this from a T-rated story to an M-rated one BECAUSE OF CURSING! I mean with an angry Rose Hathaway what did we expect?**

_**ANYWAY!**_** Let's leave my ranting behind. (I can get so chatty!) I'm going to make this as short as possible. If you have any suggestions you know where to write about it, I don't own Vampire academy- Richelle Mead does (lucky her!) and finally… You may read!**

* * *

_GREAT!_

It's just my luck that Becky had to bring Nicolas with her. That French-speaking-blue-eyed-blonde-haired son of a bitch was a pain in the ass. He and Adrian shared first place when it came to annoying me. Thinking of Adrian saddened me for a moment. I didn't get a chance to say goodbye, I just knew I had to get out of there. It felt like the walls were closing in more and more every second that I spent there.

"How are we today Roses?" My eyes flickered to his blue ones."Nicolas as charming as ever I see." I said with just _a hint_ of sarcasm.

Roses was his nickname for me. He was so proud of himself when he thought of it that he went to a bar and drank the whole bottle of scotch. Let's just say that the next morning he wasn't as jolly as he is usually.

"C'mon you two it's going to be a long journey so you better start tolerating each other because I AM NOT stopping if you two kill each other and I don't think the cops will be too pleased about me driving around with two bodies!" Becky interfered.

"Damn Becky, calms down or you're going to go crazy before we come to the first stop." Nicolas tried to calm her down.

"Yeah Becks it's fine, it's just how we are. It's like brother-sister fighting. Nothing to worry about." I joined him.

She huffed at us. "Fine, fine I'll leave you two alone but one of you complains and…-Who said we're stopping!" Nicolas rolled his eyes and shook his head. "Do you really think that with all three of us we'll be able to stay in the car for more than a couple of hours?" His eyes shone with amusement.

Nicolas was right, with all of us having a short temper it was only a matter of hours before we tore each other apart. And since we had 31 hours and 47 minutes-Yes, the famous Rose Hathaway knows how to use math, I just try to avoid it at all costs!- till New York we'll just have to make it work.

I jumped into the backseat and pulled out my iPhone. If I was going to be trapped in this car till the next time we stopped I'm gonna have to make some necessary precautions. I connected my iPhone and headphones that I took from my room -did the academy really not know that I had a spare? Doesn't matter anyway since I already graduated a while ago and I won't be returning anytime soon. I blocked the bond but not before I felt a pang of regret that I know wasn't mine-I'll never regret leaving that place filled with poisonous people. The music started and all of the outside world vanished. It was just me and the music.

People can take everything away from you

But they can never take away your truth

But the question is…

Can you handle mine?

They say I'm crazy

I really don't care

That's my prerogative

They say I'm nasty

But I don't give a damn

Getting boys is how I live

Some ask me questions

Why am I so real?

But they don't understand me

I really don't know the deal about my sister

Trying hard to make it right

Not long ago

Before I won this fight

Everybody's talking all this stuff about me

Why don't they just let me live?

I don't need permission, make my own decisions

That's my prerogative (2x)

(it's my prerogative)

It's the way that I wanna live (it's my prerogative)

You can't tell me what to do

Don't get me wrong

I'm really not souped

Ego trips is not my thing

All these strange relationships really gets me down

I see nothing wrong in spreading myself around

Everybody's talking all this stuff about me

Why don't they just let me live?

I don't need permission, make my own decisions

That's my prerogative(2x)

Everybody's talking all this stuff about me

Why don't they just let me live?

I don't need permission, make my own decisions

That's my prerogative(2x)

It's the way that I wanna live (it's my prerogative)

You can't tell me what to do

why can't I live my life

without all of the things

That people say

Everybody's talking all this stuff about me

Why don't they just let me live?

I don't need permission, make my own decisions

That's my prerogative (they say I'm crazy)

Everybody's talking all this stuff about me

Why don't they just let me live? (they say I'm nasty)

I don't need permission, make my own decisions

That's my prerogative (it's my prerogative)

The last thing I remember are the soft voices from the front seats hearing something along the lines of 'Rose', 'hurting', 'Lissa' and 'bitch'.

* * *

**S****o that's it for now. Did you like it? Love it? Hate it? Tell me! I need to know what to change. And as a warning there will be a lot of songs in this story simply because I think they'll fit nicely and I love music. So if you have any suggestions for the story or the music you know where to tell me. The song is Britney Spears- My prerogative.**

**Love,**

**M.**


	6. The flashback

**You do know I love reading your reviews right?**** So keep 'em coming! The flashbacks you asked for are here! Enjoy &amp; don't forget to comment.**

* * *

_To be honest, your words were like a sharp knife that stabbed me in the heart. Yet, I covered the wound up with a jacket so nobody would notice. When it's windy, I feel the pain even more. But I force a smile on my face, convincing myself that I'd be able to think that it's sincere someday. _

_-We heart it_

* * *

**R.P.O.V**

I was waking up when I felt the car came to a sudden. I was in a very uncomfortable poison, curled up on the backseat with my head on the cold window, my legs curled up to my chest and my earbuds still in my ears.

Where _the hell_ am I?!

Suddenly I heard a mocking voice speak.

"Look, the sleeping beauty is waking up." I recognized it as Nicolas's.

My eyes were adjusted to the light well enough to see him and Becky staring at me, Becky holding a paper tray of three coffees in her hand and a paper bag in the other.

"Nicolas I wouldn't do that if I were you, she might hit you and I won't stop her… you know what? I think I might help her." Nicolas feigned hurt, putting his hand on his chest, his mouth gaping wide open.

That was my cue to interfere.

"Oh you two I'm flattered but there's no need to fight for me, there's enough of me to get around."

"Oh I'm sure there is Roses but you see I want you all to myself." Nicolas flirted.

We had some sorts of a flirtationship. We teased each other and acted like siblings while still flirting as we go. Strangers constantly need explaining that we never dated and we never will. That's like me dating Eddie! Ew!

"You call me Roses again and I'll make you regret it," I said in the most threatening voice I could muster. Thank you, Abe, for the mobster genes!

Nicolas backed up a bit and swallowed. Becky gave me my coffee and the bag then gave the other coffee to Nicolas and taking her own in her hands.

"We need to stop here to buy essentials for the road," She informed me. Leave it up to Becky to be the person who plans the whole trip. She was a lot like me in some ways. I remember the day I met her and Nicolas.

_Ungh! Turn it off!_

_I reached to stop the annoying beeping coming from my alarm clock, but when my hand only came in contact with air I realized I wasn't at St. Vlad's in my room. My eyes flew open; and were met with the whitest ceiling I have ever seen. The beeping beside me had speed up. I turned my head to see what the hell was making that much noise. But when I saw the heart monitor in front of my eyes everything came rushing back. _

_Lissa…Eric…Andre…Rhea…The accident! _

_There was a loud moan farther away from me. A girl lying on the white bed, her black hair all around her was tossing and turning in her sleep, suddenly she woke up with a scream. Her eyes landed on mine and she smiled._

"_Well, you're finally awake!" What the hell was she talking about, she was the one sleeping._

"_I think you mixed up a few things. You were the one sleeping, you woke me up just so you know, with all your screaming."_

"_Me, please you could be happy you couldn't hear yourself. The doctors gave you three sedatives before you calmed down, just so you know." She emphasized my words. I'm not sure If I like her or if she's annoying me._

"_So what were you screaming about anyway. When I first heard you I thought you were dying or something." Should I tell her or not? Oh, what does it matter, I'll never see her again anyway._

"_Me and my best friend, Lissa, survived a car crash her brother and parents didn't. You?"_

"_Oh, well I was pushed off a cliff." _

"_What the hell! How do you survive falling down a cliff?!" Seriously. How?_

"_I don't know, how do you survive a car crash?!" Okay, she's sassy; I like her._

"_Wait is your friend the tall blonde that was crying a river when she was here?"_

"_Yeah, that sounds like Lissa alright. Why is she okay?" I was so distracted by talking to her I didn't even remember Lissa. Not only that I don't even know who I'm talking to. What kind of guardian am I?_

"_So, what's your name?" It was probably something gangster she looked like a kid from the streets._

"_Becky, yours?" Well not what I was thinking, but close enough._

"_Rose."_

_We were interrupted by a knock on the door. The slender moroi who stepped inside looked no more than 21, his skin wasn't your typical pale moroi skin it was almost...dhampir like, his blond hair looked similar to Lissa's under the hospital lights and I was reminded I have to look for Lissa the first chance I have. His blue eyes searched for something in the room and when they landed on Becky, they stopped._

"_Becky." His voice was filled with worry and I heard he had a strong French accent._

"_Hey, Nicolas meet my roommate, Rose. Rose meet Nicolas, my very old friend" She emphasized very, but it was evident from her voice that she was teasing him. This caused him to roll his eyes at her._

"_Well, I see you're doing better. And maybe, since it seems you are not overjoyed by my visit, I should rather visit Rosa." At that, he turned to me and gave me an amused smile._

"_I am no Rosa, especially not to you. My name is Rose, you want me to spell it out for you. R. O. S. E." I just met him. I'm not about to let him call me nicknames._

"_Feisty. I like her. She kinda' reminds me of you." He said turning back to Becky._

"_Just stop for a minute, if she's like me why isn't she looking for her spiritually gifted friend?" Who? Oh, she's talking about Lissa. Why the fuck did she call her spiritually gifted?_

"_Because the doctors wouldn't let me see her and if I put up a fight -which I would- it would be night, night Rose." Becky seemed amused by my little rant and Nicolas wasn't any different._

"_Anyway, that's why I want you to go get her friend what was her name… Lisa?"_

"_Lissa. Her name is Lissa." Do this people know how to pronounce names?_

"_Right, Lissa. Nicolas, go get her" She shooed him off. A few minutes passed when Nicolas returned with Lissa. I practically jumped out of bed when I saw her, but she beat me to it and hugged me so tight I thought I was going to explode. _

"_Lis…too tight...can't…breathe." She immediately let go. Only then did I see that her face and eyes were red and her cheeks were stained with tears._

"_Rose…my parents.." She started crying on my shoulder. And the action of comforting her came naturally._

"_I know Lis, I know"_

_Nicolas approached us then with Becky on his toes. They both wore serious faces._

"_We need to talk."_

"_Why? Can't this wait. We're kind of busy here."_

"_No. We need to talk to you before they take you back to the academy to heal there. It's about the accident you were in…"_

Then, half an hour later we knew everything about shadow kissed people and spirit users that we needed to know back then. A month later Lissa started cutting and we ran away.

I was shaken back to reality by Nicolas telling me we're going to a club. I looked at him incredulously.

"Nothing better to mend a broken heart, like freeing your mind." Can't argue with that logic, plus I haven't been to a club since before we ran away from St. Vlad's.

Later that night I wore the same dress as at the equinox dance but in another world with other friends. I was really excited when I saw the club; it was filled with energetic people having fun on the dance floor, drinking shots for fun and chilling in the booths. The whole club was dark with only lightning rays of different color keeping it illuminated enough to see.

That was until I saw the open mic sing in front of me. They planned this I know they did. I guess they felt my enraged stare fixed on them because they turned to me and Nicolas threw his hand up as if to say I'm innocent and Becky just played dumb, but I knew better. I decided I'm not going to dwell on the fact any longer and just enjoy myself, I know my worth and that means not crying over the people who don't.

And for that night I let myself go. After 18, almost 19 years of putting other people first I was done. I wasn't someone's guardian, I wasn't someone's responsibility, I am my self's and I am not going to ruin that. _They come first no longer applies to me. I. Am. Done._

* * *

**So can you guess what element Nicolas specializes in? How did Becky survive?And how did they know all those things about spirit? That's all people! I hope I made it up to you all with 1.540 words! And don't worry I have a friend who will beat my ass if I don't write or if I'll ever just think of quitting this story(Yes, Tia I'm talking about you).**

**Love,**

**M.**


End file.
